Shin-ra Mansion Truths
by Shadowheart51
Summary: Cloud saves Sephiroth from being taken over by Jenova.
1. Chapter 1

**Shin-ra Mansion Truths**

Thank you for all the views, favs, and follows. I would appreciate it if you all would post reviews for my stories. Have fun reading.

* * *

Cadet Medic Cloud Strife walked into the Inn room he was sharing with 1st class SOLDIER Zack Fair. Zack was sitting on his bed cleaning his buster sword. "Hey, Zack." Cloud said placing his rifle next to the door and taking the cadet uniform helmet off. "Hey Spike." greeted Zack, flashing the cadet one of his trademark grins. Cloud giggled softly as he walked over to his friend and superior.

Cloud sat down on the bed and was instantly hugged tight by his spiky raven haired friend. "Okay Zack. Let me go. I can't breathe." giggled Cloud. Zack let go and started cleaning his sword again. Cloud watched Zack for a few seconds then asked "Zack, where's Sephiroth?" Zack looked at Cloud and said "He's n the Shin'ra mansion's laboratory. Why? Did you want to see him?"

Cloud nodded his head and replied "I'm just worried about him. He's been acting weird since we arrived in Nibelheim." Zack smiled softly and said "You care about everyone too much." Cloud blushed then replied "I'm going to go find Seph, okay?" "Go on. I'm sure he'd like the company." said Zack. Cloud walked out of the Inn in hope to find the great General Sephiroth Crescent.

Cloud adjusted the Shin'ra helmet on his head. The helmet hid his eyes and most of his face. He headed toward the Shin'ra mansion. The laboratory was his destination. He knew exactly where it was.

As Cloud got closer to the Shin-ra mansion the headache he had had since they arrived increased. He could hear voices in his head. He knew who the voices belonged to. They belonged to the Calamity, Jenova. When he had lived here before he had heard the voices but they had been weak. These voices he was hearing now were strong.

_'I need to find Sephiroth now before anything bad happens." he thounght._ Cloud walked into the laboratory. Old medical equipment layed everywhere. He found Sephiroth in the laboratory's study. "Sephiroth." he said. Sephiroth turned around ignoring the pain and voices in his head as he focused on the spiky blond haired and blue eyed cadet.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud took a deep breath and said "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Now leave!" snapped Sephiroth. Cloud flinched when Sephiroth snapped at him. Sephiroth went back to read the papers he had found. "Seph, is something wrong?" Cloud asked softly. Sephiroth got up and walked over to him. "I said to leave!" he growled. He slapped Cloud across the face. Cloud placed a hand on his cheek where the man had hit him. A tear slipped down his face. Sephiroth had just hit him. He had never been hit by the man before.

Cloud fell to his knees crying softly. Sephiroth's eyes widened at what he had just done. He shut the voices out of his mind. The voices had made him hit a very dear friend and sensitive cadet. He couched down and pulled the crying child in his arms.

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Sephiroth whispered. Cloud slowly stopped crying and then said "Seph, don't listen to her. She's not your mother. Me and Zack are your friends. Don't let her say things like that. She was never your mother. I know who your mother and your real father are. I know every truth about you. All Jenova and Hojo has told you are lies. You're not a monster. You'll never be a monster." Sephiroth looked down at Cloud and asked "How do you know that?"

Cloud looked up and said "I'm a Cetra. As a child Hojo kidnapped me to experiment on me. I've seen and talked to your real father Seph. You'll like him." "What are their names?" Sephiroth asked. "Your mother's name is Lucredia and your father's is Vincent Valentine. Your mother's dead though. Vincent he had been experimented on by Hojo. He's the one who helped train me while I grew up in the labs. He was the only friend I had at that time." Cloud replied.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens. My headache's getting worse," said Cloud. "I can tell you, Zack, Angeal, and Genesis a lot about you all." "Okay." Sephiroth replied. He grabbed the folders on the table. Each one had a name on it. The names were: Project S, A, G, Z, and C. That day the small mountainous home of Nibelheim was sparred from destruction. Also the four Shin-ra men Angeal Hewley, Sephiroth Crescent, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Zack Fair were saved from turning into monsters from lies by a spiky blond haired and blue eyed cadet.


	2. NOTE

There will be about six to seven sequels and maybe a prequel to this story.

Hope you like the story.

PLEASE REVIEW IT! THANKS!


End file.
